


It Takes Two

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps we could murder each other's loneliness."</p>
<p>Kylo is angry, Hux is tired and perhaps they could both help each other out for just a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse. I just really wanted to write about Kylo and Hux getting turned on while fighting.
> 
> Come talk to me at ineffablehux.tumblr.com

            Ren hasn't meditated in over a week. He keeps finding his mind too muddled and uneasy to do anything but feel rage. If he isn't in the training rooms, tormenting the younger officers, he is wielding around his lightsaber like an extension of his rage.

            Low uppercut, high uppercut, cross-jab, roundhouse. Repeat and repeat and repeat and repeat-

" _Ren_."

            He blinks dazedly, stepping back from the punching bag, which was actually a droid that he had thrown against a wall in a fit of rage earlier. The rest of the officers had gone back to their quarters. He had felt the fear coming off of them in waves. Good. There is a stinging pain in his hands. His knuckles are bleeding. The lights are dimmer than he remembers. How long has he been there?

            "Ren."

            He turns around, still out of breath.

            Hux stands a few feet away, hands behind his back. Hux himself is flushed but he clearly hasn't been working out.

            Hux leans down to pick up Ren's shirt and throws it at him.

            Ren catches it but doesn't put it on, noticing the way Huxs' Adam's apple bobs when his eyes drop to Ren's chest.

            Ren hides his grin while he reaches down to take a sip of water.

            "What do you want? I'm training.."

            Hux's eyes snap back up to look at Ren's face , and they narrow.

            "You have an early morning mission tomorrow."

            Ren wipes the sweat from his forehead, eyebrows raising.

            "I don't want you screwing up," Hux snarls. "Again."

            "Of course, general," Ren says sweetly, and Hux lips curl down. "What are you doing here so late?"

            Hux uncrosses his arms from behind his back and shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."

            Ren throws his shirt to the side. "Perhaps we could help each other out?"

            Hux is thinking- there's some fear, some distaste as there usually is when he's talking to Ren, anger that Hux has to deal with this child at all, but underneath that, there's admiration, as Hux's eyes trail down Ren's toned stomach, appreciating the lines of his abdomen-

            "Alright." Hux cuts off his own thoughts, carefully pushing them back down and smoothing his face into a blank canvas. He begins to strip off his overcoat, straightening it out and hanging it off a nearby droid, then he's slipping off his shirt and boots, until he's left in a white undershirt and pants.

            Hux is even more flushed than before and a coil of heat stirs low in Ren as he realizes Hux's shirt is so thin that he can see the outline of his nipples through the delicate material.

            Ren unties his bloody wraps, leaving them in a loose coil somewhere to the side.

            They both position themselves, hands in fists close to their chins, knees loosely bent low, and Ren notices that Hux's knees are locked and how easy it would be to knock Hux off balance and then he's launching himself at the older man, sweeping his foot by Hux's to make him stumble backwards- but Hux is leaping over Ren's foot, coming back at him with a hook to the jaw and Ren is backing away with a swear.

            Ren and Hux are bouncing on their feet, appraising the other. Ren notices how low Hux's blush has spread and briefly wonders just how low it reaches. Hux's hair is loose from its gel, coiling at his forehead and around his ears.

            He's too distracted, watching Hux drag his tongue across his bottom lip, barely even registering when Hux lunges at him with a quick combination, a lower hook to his abdomen- appreciation seeping from his thoughts as his fists connects with Ren's abs, then a jab to the face. Ren's head snaps back with a crack. He rolls his shoulders, spitting blood at Hux's feet, who sneers.

            Pathetic, Hux thinks, loudly, like he knows Ren is flicking through his thoughts. Taunting, teasing.

            Ren rushes at Hux, hands wrapping around his waist and pinning him against the nearest wall. Hux grunts at the impact. He squirms under Ren's grasp, hips twisting where Ren's hands have a bruising hold on them. Hux's cock twitches when it brushes Ren's arm and he stops squirming.

            "Give up yet?" Ren asks.

            Ren moves his hands from around Hux's waist to his wrists. Hux's pulse jumps unsteadily behind his fingertips and he can see how pale he is there, blue-green veins tracing a labyrinth underneath his skin.

            "Let go-ah-Ren!" He gasps when Ren pins both of Hux's wrists under one hand while the other slips undeneath his undershirt to flick at his nipple.

            "Isn't this what you wanted all along, general?" Ren says sweetly.

            Ren rubs Hux's nipple between two fingers and his head jerks backwards, hitting the wall and he moans in pleasure and pain.

            "What do you say general?" But Hux only whines in response as Ren reaches down to lick at the sentitive nub.

            "I think you've lost now, what will you give me?"

            Ren leans into Hux's face but it's Hux who closes the distance between them, licking into Ren's mouth, tongue running over the blood in Ren's mouth and spilling more of his own as they battle for dominance.

            Ren reaches down to grab Hux's cock, palming it through his pants.

            Hux bucks into the touch. "Ren," he gasps against his mouth, rubbing himself against Ren's thigh and his half-hard member.

            "Perhaps we can help each other out," Ren says, already moving to push down Hux's pants.


End file.
